


Are You Cheating On Me?

by Jessica23



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, Cat Fight, Christmas Eve, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Phone Sex, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica23/pseuds/Jessica23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke doesn't know what's going on with Lexa and she needs to know what...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Clarke and Lexa are married and have two kids together. It's soon going to be Christmas and something bad is going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love me, hate me, do whatever you want...just say something.

It has been five years since Clarke and Lexa got married, they had lived in D.C. until they moved to New York City one year after on a count that Clarke got a promotion as a doctor at Sky Hospital that same year.

Lexa, her beloved wife, works as an actress in Jus Drein Jus Daun Films, where she's the star in a television show, If I Had You, where she plays Oriana, a character who is in love with a model named Ashley. 

Clarke and Lexa both have a two year old daughter named Alexis and a three year old son named Jake.

One snowy morning, Clarke was taking Alexis and Jake to their aunt Anya's and aunt Raven's house for the day while she went to work. She soon gets out of the car and takes her kids to the front door, and rings the bell.

Ding dong.

The door opens, and Raven greets them. 

"Hey, Ray, thanks for watching them while I go to work."

"Hey it's no problem. Anya and I love watching the kids, it gives her something to be mad at."

Clarke chuckled. "Raven..."

"I'm serious. Anya can get very cranky if I don't give a massage every now and then. You know she works as a bartender at night and when she comes home it's like that place just sucked the life from her." 

"And what about you? I know working at the tracks is not an okay thing."

Raven shugs. "Nah, it pays the bills."

Clarke laughs and she gives one last kiss to the kids until she goes back to the car and drives off.

Meanwhile at the set, Lexa was in her dressing room getting ready for the show when she hears a knock at the door. "Come in!"

A young woman walks in, she is in her late 20s, with long brown hair, blue eyes and a body of a dancer. Her name is Costia Ravano, one of the actress on the show who plays Ashley, the model. She watched Lexa getting ready for the show, looking at the mirror just doing her hair a bit. Lexa was dressed in a black, long sleeve button down shirt with blue jeans and timberland boots. 

"Oh, hey Costia."

Costia wore a black dress with black high heels. But she didn't pay attention to that fact that she wore it for the show, she wanted to show it to the girl in the room. When she closed the door, she leaned against it, her hands behind her back as she bit her lips just admiring the woman in front of her.

"Hey, Lexa. You're ready, Jacob is waiting for us?"

"Yeah, I am."

"You nervous?"

Lexa thought about it for a moment. "No, not really. Why should I be?"

Costia got closer to her, smiling. "Well, this is the scene where you finally admit you're in love with me and our big kiss and stuff."

"Oh, well. No I don't think I'm nervous at all."

She walks even closer, she can almost smell the shampoo in her hair. "Well don't be. After all..." she leans in her face. "...it's just acting." She said in a seductive voice. 

Out of nowhere, she kisses her. The kiss was like fireworks, she only felt this way with Clarke when they we're dating and twice when they we're married. This felt new, refresh, innocent. Lexa's mind was all over the place, but Costia let got before it went too far. "Come on, Jacob's waiting."

Once Costia leaves, Lexa is alone again. Her breath finally came back and her mind came out of the fuzz. She collected herself trying to remember what the hell just happen. She soon got jumpy when the phone rang. The ID on it was recognised and she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, baby. How are you?" 

"I'm fine, Clarke. You? The kids?" Lexa chuckled nervously. 

"I'm ok, the kids are at your sister's house and I'm on my break here at the hospital."

"That's good."

"Listen, I just call to tell you good luck on the show OK? I know show business can be hard and you have to do things you're not ok with so I just wanted to give you my love."

Lexa bits her lips. "Yeah, thanks babe."

"Oh, and Lexa, I love you."

"I love you too."

She soon hangs up, putting her hands to her face groaning and murmuring. "Oh, crap."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Costia apparently has a cruch on Lexa who is married to another girl I might add but Clarke doesn't know. This is where the cheating starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That bitch is trying to break up my marriage.

It's been hours since that kiss and Lexa is getting nervous. One day she came home and slept on the couch with her clothes on, too afraid to go in the bedroom where she and Clarke sleep. By 12:30 AM, there was a ring on the cell and the ID was recognised, it was Costia. Luckily it was on vibrate. 

Lexa soon realize she's in the house with her wife and kids still asleep. She picks up. "Costia?" She whispered. "What are you doing calling me at this hour?"

"I just wanted to talk with you, sweetie. I missed you." 

Lexa got annoyed. "Stop calling me that. I am not your sweetie. I'm married for God's sake."

"That's not what it looked like yesterday when you we're kissing me and touching me, and telling me that you loved me."

"That was part of the show, Costia. I would never say those things to you. I love Clarke."

Costia wasn't buying it. "Oh, Lexa, who are you kidding? You couldn't take your hands off me, when you held my head in your hands, feeling my breast, sticking your tongue down my throat. You must have liked it when you felt me up."

Lexa was breathing hard. "No, I didn't."

She chuckled at the other end. "Admitted Lexa, you want me."

Lexa hangs up the phone, just in time too, Clarke was coming downstairs. "Lexa? Hey, baby I was waiting for you."

She didn't have time to say anything so she just went to her and kissed her hard. She lead her to a wall nearly knocking over a vase on the shelf. The brunette pushed against her, their legs brushed against each other, Clarke moaned as Lexa kissed her neck.

"Lexa, wait what's going on?"

"Nothing, I just missed you. I couldn't wait any longer."

Continuing the kiss, Lexa ran her hands all over the girl's body. She felt her breast underneath the night robe, Clarke ran her fingers through her wife's hair, digging her nails to her back when she bit her neck giving her a hickey. Clarke tried not to scream due to the fact the kids are asleep upstairs and she didn't want to wake them.

Feeling so dominant, Lexa picks the girl's legs and wrapped them around her waist not letting go of the kiss. With her hands, she dug into her wetness and began to tease her.

Clarke running out of breath, she pushed Lexa back for a second. "Lexa, the-the kids are asleep upstairs."

Lexa too was out of breath when she whispered seductive words into her wife's ear. "I know, so try not to scream."

Digging her fingers into the aroused girl, Clarke held her mouth shut. Lexa continued to suck on the poor girl's neck as she went into heat, she is was feeling this girl up too much to let go of her. When she came into her orgasm, she didn't stop. Lexa grabbed her wife and gently put her on the kitchen counter licking her wetness clean to begin again. Clarke couldn't believe the stamina on her wife, she felt like an animal, she had her almost all over the house of course the only place left was their bedroom. 

Once they got there, Lexa gently put her wife on the bed letting her catch her breath as she went to lock the door and took of her clothes while heading back. Together they had their count of orgasms, Clarke had about twelve and Lexa had about ten. By the time they reached thirteen, they came together totally out of breath as they settled next to each other completely naked on their bed.

"Wow...tha-that was..."

"Yeah."

"Wha-what brought this on...we've ne-never went this...long before."

"I don't know. I guess I-I've missed you too...much."

"I can see that." Clarke chuckled. 

"The longest we've done, huh? Well, I uh, guess we can called it our early Christmas present." Lexa joked.

Clarke laughed. "You ass."

"What time is it?"

"Almost 2:30."

"Do you have to go to work today?"

Clarke rolled over to face her. "No, it's the holidays remember?"

"Right."

"What about you, does Jacob need his star back or what?" Clarke kiss Lexa's sweaty forehead.

"No, the show is going to be postpone for the holidays. I won't go back to work until next year."

"Which means we can spend Christmas at home." Clarke hummed. 

Lexa kisses her wife. "I like that idea."

They soon got dressed a bit and feel to sleep in each other's arms. Little did Lexa know, there were text messages and pics of Costia in sexy outfits, luckily for her Clarke was asleep and she had time to erase the texts.

The next morning, Lexa was in the kitchen cooking breakfast while the kids watched cartoons in the living room. Clarke soon got downstairs and greeted her wife.

"Morning, baby."

"Morning. I'm surprise you're able to walk after what happened last night."

"Me? You're the one who went all commando on me. Giving me a work out to remember."

They laughed. Clarke soon looked at the phone on the table flashing, that only means that there's an unread message. She picks up the phone knowing Lexa can't answer it while she's making breakfast. There were five different text messages and six pictures of Costia in the skimpy outfits. 

"Uh, honey? Why is one of your coworkers sending you a text saying I love you?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me? It's all here. Five texts saying I miss you; I can't stop thinking about you; please come over? Oh and my personal favorite, she's sent six different pictures of herself in lingeries. Explain?"

"I thought I erased those."

"Lexa, you're cheating on me?"

"What? No! Baby..."

"Then how do you explain this, Lexa? How do you explain why this girl is texting and sending you half naked pictures of herself telling you that she misses you?"

"Baby, you've got it all wrong. I would never..."

"Lexa we've been together for five years, we already have two children and you're already in your midlife crisis?" Clarke yelled.

Lexa came from around the corner of the counter. "Will you lower your voice the kids are right there. And as for my midlife crisis, there is none. Costia is just..."

"Oh, so now her name is Costia!"

"Baby..."

"No, don't baby me. Lexa you have been acting very strange ever since you came home and now I know the reason."

"Clarke..."

"No! Just go, get out! I can't even face you right now."

Clarke is too pissed at her right now that she picks up the kids and heads upstairs to the playroom. Lexa stands there, her heart broken, she turns off the oven prepared the food on the table with a note saying I'm sorry, grabbed her coat and left to give Clarke some time to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit just got real! So now Clarke knows Lexa is cheating on her with Costia and she kicked her out of the house. Will she ever forgive her or will she not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cats fights are a dime a dozen.

It's been three days since Clarke kicked Lexa out it was almost Christmas and she spent her nights drinking in her sister's bar. It wasn't that busy in the bar and it was soon closing time. There was only a few guys there drinking with either their friends or by themselves and Lexa was sitting at the bar having her fifth cup.

"Lexa, come on. It's been three days you can't keep this up. Just go to her and apologize." Anya said behind the bar.

"Don't you think I tried that? She won't listen to me. I tried calling her and texting her. Nothing."

"Well you can't stay here. I'm closing soon."

"That's alright I'll find a motel or something." Lexa tried to get up but she was too drunk to stand.

"Oh no, Lex, just sit back down. You're too drunk, you've already had five drinks, you're going to stay at my place tonight."

"Oh, yeah, and once I'm there your girlfriend will rip my head off." She said sarcastically.

"Raven's not going to do anything. I'll take care of her."

The door opens as the bell sounds and an angry young girl came in with a bad attitude. 

"Where is she?"

"Oh, crap. You better take care of this fast, it looks likes she's ready to rip my head off."

"Lexa!" Raven shouted.

"Raven, baby just calm down." Anya stepped in front of the girl.

"I'll calm down when I give her what's coming."

"It's not my fault!"

"Not your fault! Clarke just called me telling me that your cheating on her with some bimbo named Costia."

"Raven, please this is not the place for this. Look I already told her that she can stay with us for the night."

Raven is shocked. "What? Over my dead body."

"Lexa's my sister I can't just throw her into the streets."

"Yeah and Clarke is my best friend. When Octavia hears of this, she's going flip and so is Bellamy."

"Oh, crap!"

Bellamy and Octavia Blake go way back with Clarke and so does Raven. They were best friends since they were kids and haven't stopped being best friends. Octavia was the one to introduce Lexa and Clarke in the first place and if she finds out...

"LEXA!"

...Too late.

"Wait a minute O." 

"Why? After I told you many times that if you make Clarke cry I was going to kill you. Well, that wish came true, because apparently you have a death wish!"

Lexa got up from her chair to face the pissed off girls. "Now, O, this wasn't my fault."

Raven rolled her eyes. "I'm hearing that a lot lately."

"The girl came on to me. I had no control."

Bellamy comes out of nowhere. "No control? What, she just sat on your lap telling you what she wanted for Christmas?"

"No, it wasn't anything like that. She kissed me!"

"She kissed you! At any point did you not think of your wife and kids! Did you not think what I was going to do to you if I found out!" Octavia said barking at the girl.

"Yes, of course but when she kissed me, I tried to stop it."

"Well apparently not. The girl can't stop bragging about how she missed you and shit, sending pictures and what not." Bellamy said with his arms crossed. 

"I have told her a thousand times not to contact me and that I was married, unfortunately she's not getting the picture straight. In result I got thrown out of my own house!"

Octavia scoffed. "Then that's what you get for cheating, Lexa. That's exactly what you get."

"Have you talk to Clarke about this?" Bellamy tried to be reasonable. 

"I've tried. She won't talk to me."

Raven is suddenly calm. "You're absolutely sure this girl started it, that it was not your doing?"

Lexa looks to her nodded, "Yes, I'm not the one who started this, she did."

The other's aren't buying it, Lexa looks to all of them in disbelief shaking her head. "I'm telling the truth! Guys, she came on to me. Back at the studio I was in my dressing room getting ready for the show, you know If I Had You, the one that starts at 6 every night."

"Yeah and?"

"And there was a knock on the door. I asked the person to come in and it was Costia."

"What was she doing in your dressing room?"

"She asked if I was nervous about the scene we were going to do and I said no I wasn't and the next thing I knew she kissed me. I swear! That's all that happened."

"Then explain the pictures and texts?"

"She's not taking a hint and I don't know how she got my number...I don't give it to no one else expect Clarke. So after the show, she kept telling me that she wanted to get together and have a..."

"And what, have a lap dance?" Raven said.

"No, a cup of coffee so I was like ok. Because I was thirsty."

"Yeah, you were thirsty alright." He joked.

"Bellamy, it wasn't like that. We just had some coffee at Jaha's Café and then she started touching my leg...seductively, giving me that me so horny look."

"And?" Anya joined in on the conversation. 

"I put an end to it and went home. She must I have gotten my number while I was get my wallet to pay for the coffee. I swear that was it."

Bellamy signs while scratching his head. "Did you get all that?"

Lexa didn't know what was going on until she heard a voice at the other end.

"Yeah, I got."

She recognised the voice, it was Clarke on the other end of Bellamy's phone. Lexa couldn't believe it, she was listening to the whole conversation they just had. Everything. 

"You-you guys were..."

Octavia raised a brow. "You've seem surprised."

"Well, no shit! Clarke couldn't even stand the thought of looking at me not after what happened, and now..."

Anya placed a hand to her shoulder. "And now you better go over there and apologize to her before she changes her mind."

Lexa sighs. Grabbing her coat to head to the door, but she was still a little drunk. Her head was spinning. "Um, will one of you drive, until I sober up?"

It was a long drive to the house from Anya's bar, Octavia was driving, Bellamy was on the passenger seat while Lexa sat at the back. Raven and Anya drove behind them in their car.

About 3:15 PM Sunday afternoon, they finally made it to the house. As they all got out of the car, Lincoln greeted them at the door.

"Where is she?"

"She's in the living room." Lincoln said.

"The kids?"

"They're taking a nap upstairs."

Anya and the others waited at the kitchen, listening to everything that's going on. Lexa made her way to the living room where Clarke is sitting on the sofa with a hot cup of tea. 

"Clarke?"

"Hey. Sit, please?"

Lexa takes a sit where Clarke pointed to. Silence filled the room for a second, until Lexa open her mouth to speak but she was interrupted by Clarke.

"Lexa, before you speak, I have something to say. We've known each other for a long time and we've never kept any secrets between us. But, what you did was...unforgivable. It was stupid to keep that from me, and to find out that you were cheating on me after everything we've been through. How could you do that to me?" Clarke said calmly. 

"I'm sorry Clarke. I never meant for this to happen. I swear."

"After what I just heard, I think I want to believe you but I don't know if I can."

"Please Clarke? I miss you. I miss our kids. I miss what we used to have. I haven't seen you and the kids for three days, please? I haven't been myself since we broke up." Lexa said choked up.

"I can see that. You've been drinking again. But I don't know if I'll be able to forgive you..."

Lexa's frowns even deeper, her heart is broken by her words, her chest heavy. The green eyes begin to water. She wants Clarke to forgive her, she didn't do anything wrong and it's not like she slept with Costia or anything because she didn't. Her one chance to get back with her wife and she refuses to give her a chance. To be able to forgive her, to start over anew and she wouldn't take it. Lexa loved Clarke so much she would do anything to gain her trust back to be able to hold her again, to be able to spend time with her and their kids, but all she felt was guilt. Maybe Clarke will never forgive her and that their marriage will end because of this, she may never see her kids again.

When Lexa said nothing, Clarke touched her hand and she looked up.

"...but I am willing to try, because I still love you."

What? Clarke is willing to forgive her? What a surprise.

"You mean, I can come home?"

"Yes. But you're sleeping on the couch. Until I decided otherwise."

"I, um, I'm OK with that." Lexa chuckled.

Clarke leaned over to kiss her, she smiled. "Merry Christmas, Lexa."

"Merry Christmas, Clarke."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos?


End file.
